Distrust
by Hollyh19
Summary: The Boy who they were all trying to protect, was betraying them all along. REVISED w a chapter added
1. Harry Potter

Distrust

By: Hollyh19

Disclaimer- Everything that looks familiar belongs to Good Ol" J.K. Rowling:)

Summary: The Boy, who everyone tried to protect, was betraying them all along.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter sat in the damp cool dungeons hardly aware of what his Potions Professor was drawling on about. Snape was showing the class, which consisted of Gryffindors and Slytherins, the proper way to use crushed porcupine needles in the potion they were to brew that day.

Lately for Harry, his classes seemed so long and boring. He stared at the front of the class in the direction of the blackboard where Snape was teaching. He had to look like he was at least trying paying attention and make it seem like he was actually interested in the topic.

After finishing his explanation to the class, Snape turned towards the board and began to write the days instructions. Harry took this opportunity to take his eyes off the little beetle that had been crawling along the wall to study the various occupants around the classroom.

He glanced over to Ron. The boy was looking especially lowly today. Harry didn't especially enjoy the company of Ron anymore, he just seemed so boring to him now. After the summer of their 6th year, Harry had just abruptly stopped talking to Ron…and Hermione too for that fact. No one really questioned him which suited Harry perfectly. Now he pretty much just kept to himself around Hogwarts, occasionally talking to a Gryffindor, if they started the conversation.

Snape turned away from the board and began to travel around the class making as many criticizing comments he possibly could. Harry noticed this and immediately took out his parchment from his bag that was sitting by his feet. But Harry couldn't seem to find a spare quill anywhere.

Before he could borrow a quill and write down the information from the board, Snape came over to Harry's desk.

"Mr. Potter, this is the fourth time this week that you have not been listening or paying attention to my instructions. Would you like to share with the class what exactly is going on in that empty headed of yours?" And as Harry remained silently glaring, "I suggest you go to the Headmasters office and tell him why you are there, now go. "

Harry got up from his seat not caring that all eyes were on him and silence had gone throughout the room. Everyone knew Harry and Snape never got along but Harry had never crossed the line so much as to get sent him to the Headmaster.

As Harry approached the door and Snape added "Oh, and Potter... Don't come back until you have that potions essay from last week completed". And with that Harry left the classroom slamming the huge wooden door behind him, leaving a smirking Snape.

Of course, Harry had no intention of going to the Headmasters Office. He walked out from the dungeon and into the entrance hall. He decided to go for a walk around the grounds until the day was over. He walked out the already open main doors and out onto the green grounds.

Harry walked over to the lake and lay down on the cool grass. He closed his eyes and began to think about his life ever since the summer before his 7th year. True, he no longer had any of his friends and the fondness that he usually received from most of his professors was gone, his life had changed for the better. He had new friends, a new way of thinking and a new way of life. He didn't need his old friends.

Harry was just about to drift asleep when his left arm began to burn.

His master was calling.


	2. Suspicious Accusations

Chapter 2

"What now?" thought Harry as he slowly made his way up off the grass to the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

As he walked, he took a few nervous glances around the Hogwarts Grounds. If anyone had seen him walking around the grounds near the Forest, let alone walking around when he was supposed to be inside attending his lessons, they might start to get suspicious. And right at the moment, the last thing he needed was people to be more suspicious of his recent actions.

Ron and Hermione being the Nosy-Never-Mind-Their-Own-Business people that they were had gone and told the Headmaster that Harry wasn't acting his "normal self" lately. Thankfully though the stupid oaf Dumbledore just took it as a way of Harry expressing his "grief" for Cedric's death the year before. Grief? Yea, right. Grieving was the last thing Harry was doing.

He finally reached his destination along the edge of the forest. He took one final look around the grounds before venturing forth into the forest. Back in the castle, little did he know he was being watched by a certain greasy teacher, a werewolf, and Harry's watchful headmaster, who had a look of deep concern in his once sparkling blue eyes.

Up in the Headmasters Office, where Snape had gone after rightly assuming that Harry had not gone to the Headmasters office when he was sent there, was a conversation concerning just that. Harry Potter.

"Something is definitely wrong Severus, as you have previously stated. Now please, if you will, do tell myself and Professor Lupin of Harry's recent behavior"

Snape then began to explain how Harry hadn't been attending classes, and not passing in assignments. Remus occasionally interrupted Severus agreeing that Harry had also occasionally been late to, if not been missing his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, though Remus had said that he never thought twice about it, as Harry's fellow Gryffindors continued to cover for his absence.

"Though I don't know why they would cover for him, Dumbledore." Snape replied to Lupin's explanation. "If you saw the way Potter has been treating them, you'd never even think that they were his friends, especially Weasley and Granger. Every time one of them makes a comment that Potter would usually find funny, he rolls his eyes and ignores them."

"Acting like a real Slytherin if you ask me," Remus mumbled, at which he received a half-hearted glare from Snape.

"Funny, I don't recall anyone asking your opinion." Snape replied.

"Gentlemen, please. Concentrate on the situation on hand. We still do not know what's wrong with Mr. Potter. Now Severus, is there any other information, that you haven't already told us, that you could provide us with that would assist us in finding out what's wrong with Harry?"

"Well Headmaster, I'm not trying to accuse Potter of anything but, odd enough…well. Potter always seems to make excuses and disappear from class whenever my mark begins to burn, when You-Know-Who calls on his followers." Snape was beginning to look very uncomfortable by this time. He had always regretted becoming a Deatheater himself, though after becoming a Spy for Dumbledore and the Ministry, he felt less guilty about his dim-witted decision. "After a while I started watching him and it turned out, perhaps coincidentally, that when ever MY mark burned, Potter would get somewhat of a pained expression on his face, grab his arm, and begin the excuses."

Remus suddenly jumped out of his seat and pointed his finger at Snape accusingly. "What are you implying Snape? That Harry has something to do with. with. Voldemort?"

"I said nothing of the sort Lupin." Snape replied, with his usual sneer, obviously amused at Remus' reaction to his observations. "I was just simply stating that it was quite the coincidence that Potter seems to disappear at that certain moment."

Before any arguments could arise, Dumbledore cut in. "Yes, well. I'm sure that's all it is; a coincidence," he said, with a hint of finality to his voice. Though his voice didn't hold as much confidence in it as Remus would have liked to hear. "Maybe all of this has to just do with Harry's connection to Voldemort. Nevertheless, I would like to alert all the staff to these recent changes in Mr. Potter's behavior, so that he can be carefully watched everywhere he goes. A well as Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger should also be informed."

"I think we should wait awhile before we bring Harry's friends into this Professor. If Harry starts to get suspicious he might begin feel unsettled around them, and he could be driven away from them even more then he is now, causing him to well, do something that could harm to himself or the other students," Remus Stated

"Yes Remus. I think you may have made a very good point. And we don't want Harry doing anything regretful, of course." Dumbledore continued, "So then, it's settled. Every professor in the school will have both eyes on Harry until we find out what is wrong."


	3. And The Plot Thickens

Chapter 3

Harry Potter looked around the Forest. Even though it was in the middle of afternoon, the forest held a dark shadow that loomed over everything, giving the forest an overall eerie feeling.

"Where is he?" Harry thought to himself as he walked carefully along the rough ground. He walked slowly with his eyes on the ground watching for roots that were sticking out. The last thing he needed was somebody to see him trip and fall on his face. That would be quite embarrassing to say the least.

He continued through the forest, getting increasingly suspicious about his surroundings. He still hadn't found what he was looking for. He was about to turn around to see if he had missed the clearing where he was supposed to meet, when there was the sound of a branch snapping to his left. His Quidditch reflexes coming in handy, he quickly grabbed his wand from the inside pocket of his robes and pointed it towards the sound.

"Who's there?" Harry said, barely more then a whisper, and full of suspicion. Surely no one had seen him come into the forest. And even if they had, they wouldn't actually follow him... Would they?

Harry was getting continually more nervous. If anyone found out about him he'd be sent to Azkaban before you could say "Broom Stick". He started walking forward toward the sound when he heard a male voice whisper something unknown and his wand flew out of his hand. Before he could react two arms came up behind him and wrapped around his neck tightly making him lose his breath and fall to his knees. This only lasted a moment as they were just as quickly loosened from his neck, and Harry went on all fours, gasping for breath.

There was a slight twinge on his forehead, but didn't notice. He was still trying to catch his breath, when the person from behind picked him up roughly and stood him on his feet. He looked up and saw a tall figure dressed in a black robe. From inside his hood Harry could see the familiar red slits belonging to his Master, Lord Voldemort.

"Potter, Potter. You really need to be more conscious of your surroundings." Harry could hear the smirk in his voice.

Harry replied with a slight bow, "Yes Master, I just wasn't expecting an attack by my own."

"Indeed Mr. Potter? We are not your own yet. Though, the time will come and we will work on being aware of your surroundings in your training. I trust no one saw you come here?"

"No, though you did call for me in the middle of my class with Severus. I think he's beginning to get suspicious, you know. At least I had already been kicked out of class."

"I call you when I need you. I will not wait just to work around your busy schedule. I do suppose we'll work on helping you bring less attention to yourself in your training also." Harry bowed his head in acknowledgment. For the first time he noticed his surroundings. There were several Deatheaters standing around in a circle, with himself and Voldemort in the middle. They all had their eyes on him, which made him extremely uncomfortable. His Hogwarts robes that he was wearing did not have a hood on them like the Deatheater's hoods. Harry hated how the Deatheaters could see his face perfectly clear, but he could see nothing more then the stature of the body. Oh how he longed for his hooded robes.

"Now for the reason we called this meeting. Even though you have a trace of the Dark Mark on your arm, it is not the full Mark. Therefore your Initiation will be held in exactly a week, next Friday. An owl will be sent notifying you of timings and such. But I'm warning you Potter. Don't let that stupid Weasley see this owl. Or you'll find yourself dead as quick as I killed your mother and father."

Harry visibly paled when Voldemort mentioned his parents. He could hear the voices of his parents in his head but quickly pushed the sounds out of his head. It hurt to think of them; even if they were fighting against his Master they were his parents.

Voldemort saw the wounded expression on Harry's face at the mention of his parents and let out a sharp, cruel laugh. Harry's fellow Deatheaters joined in with Voldemort's laughing, making Harry feel even more intimidated then he already was.

Voldemort stopped laughing abruptly and took a sharp look around the circle which quieted his followers immediately.

"Shut-up you fools! This is no time for laughing!"

One short, stout looking figure stepped out of the ranks of Deatheaters, into the circle and replied with a slight chuckle, "But Master, you were laughing along with us; surely you saw the humor in the Potter boys reaction?"

"I did not give you permission to speak Pettigrew! Crucio!"

Harry stood there, silent, quite enjoying the sight before him. He always disliked Wormtail; he was so stupid and cowardly. So naturally, any pain inflicted on him, especially from Voldemort, would be quite amusing to see.

Voldemort continued the curse, looking over to Harry, "Ah Mr. Potter, I see you're enjoying this but none the less, it is time for you to leave. Don't forget about your owl." Harry nodded and bowed out of the circle, as his master continued the curse on Wormtail.

Harry slowly turned around and started walking back to the castle laughing lightly to himself, smile on his face. Becoming a Deatheater was definitely turning out to be one of Harry's best decisions yet.


	4. Chapter 4: Talks with Malfoy

Chapter 4

Hermione and Ron were sitting on the Gryffindor red couches, back in the Common Room as their day of classes was now finished.

"Ron I'm really worried about Harry. He's been getting stranger and stranger every day."

"Yes I know Hermione. For the millionth time, I'm worried too I just don't see anything we can do about it. Ay the way the teachers are watching Harry 24/7, they're obviously worried too. So anything that needs to be done I'm sure will be done by them."

Hermione sat silent for a moment before responding. "Yea, I suppose your right. Do you think that we should go to Dumbledore anyway and tell him again about Harry? He didn't seem to do anything last time we talked to him and if he did it didn't seem to help anyway. Maybe if we went and talked to him a second time, he'll realize that were serious."

"Hermione, I really don't think that's a good idea. You have to keep in mind that Harry was really mad at us when we went behind his back and talked to the teachers the first time. I don't think he'll like it if we do it a second time to him."

"Well then Ron," Hermione sighed. "What do you think we should do?" Ron sighed as well before answering.

"I don't know Hermione."

"Well neither do I." Hermione frowned. She hated when she didn't have a clue what to do with anything, especially when it was something to do with her friends. She always liked to know everything about everything. "Do you think we should talk to Harry personally? He might talk to us then."

"I suppose that could work," Ron replied without much conviction. The two Gryffindors say there, sorting through their thought when they heard the portrait hole open. The stood from the couch and turned around when in came Harry.

Wait, was Ron really seeing this...Harry was smiling, actually smiling! Ron whispered in Hermione's ear, "well Hermione if you want to talk to him, here's your chance." He pushed Hermione in the direction of the Portrait Hole, right in front of Harry, blocking his way. She turned her head back to Ron and gave him a glare. "Thanks" she mouthed silently to him. Ron just smiled back.

"Hiya Harry!" Hermione said to him, turning back to him, trying to keep on the best, fake smile she could.

"What do you want?" Harry replied, rolling his eyes at her pathetic attempt to talk to him.

"Well Harry, Ron and I..." Hermione turned around and grabbed Ron's shirt, pulling him up beside her, "We're well, um, a little worried about you."

"And why would you be worried about me?" Harry was obviously getting annoyed at them for bugging him. 'So much for staying in a good mood.' Harry thought to himself.

"You've just been acting differently towards us, towards everyone. We were just wondering what was wrong...it's not just us you know Harry. Everyone's worried."

"Nothings wrong Ron, I think everyone should stop worrying about me, and leave me alone. Now if you don't mind, I'm a little tired so I'm going to go to bed. Yes that's right, bed. I don't need you worrying about me there. Alright?" Without a second glance Harry pushed his way past them, climbed up the Gryffindor tower stairs, and entered their empty dorm room.

Harry closed the door behind him. He slid down into a sitting position with his back against the door. He closed his eyes in frustration. "Those two are always ruining my good moods." At that moment Ron started banging his fists against the door, each bang vibrating off Harry's head, causing the frustration to build up further.

"Come on Harry!" Ron yelled through the door. "You can't just avoid us forever. Please just come out here and talk to us!"

"Yea come on Harry! Ron's right. Please just come out!" Hermione pleaded. They continued banging on the door, but Harry just couldn't help but smile to himself. "Are they really that stupid?" He chuckled to himself as they continued knocking on the unlocked door.

Finally though, his frustration got the better of him and he mumbled to himself. "That's it. I've had it with these two." With a sigh, he picked himself off the ground and turned around to face the door. "GO AWAY!" He screamed as he activated the lock on the door. He reached into a pocket in his robes and pulled his wand out. He muttered some quick words, and the walls in the room turned a bright blue, before quickly fading back to normal. "Lovely." Harry thought to himself with a smile. "Good old, simple, silencing charm."

Harry went to go put his wand back into his pocket, when a voice came form the corner of the room, startling him. Harry turned around and there he saw Draco Malfoy, broom in hand. Harry noticed the open window and put two together. Draco spoke again.

"Impressive, Potter. Nice way to finally get rid of those two idiots. It's about time too. You have new friends now; you don't need them." Draco said with smirk, nodding his head towards the door.

"Is there any particular reason you're here Malfoy?" Harry replied, slightly annoyed that Draco was interrupting his "Alone Time". Even though Harry and Draco had become closer over the last few months, Harry still hadn't forgotten all the years of cruelty Draco had put on him. He wasn't in the mood for Draco's attempt at friendship anyway. He was in a bad enough mood already.

"Actually, I have a message from You-Know-Who." Harry cast a nervous glance around when he heard 'You-Know-You'. Draco, having seen this said, "Don't worry Potter, no one can hear us. Your silencing charm remember?" Harry visibly relaxed as Draco laughed. "Well anyway, Master gave this to father, to give to me and you." Draco pulled a mask out from underneath his black robes and passed it to Harry. "It's a mask..."

"No, you must be joking." Harry said mockingly. But Draco, ignoring the sarcasm in Harry's voice, replied.

"No actually, I'm not. Master believes there are spies, traitors, in our midst. He wants us to wear these masks at the Initiation. He doesn't want our identities to be revealed so early in our, well, in our Deatheater careers I suppose."

"Yea, makes sense," Harry answered back. "So have you got your owl from Voldemort yet?" Harry smiled to himself as he saw Draco wince at the name. It was actually pretty pathetic Harry thought, for people to be afraid of a name.

"No not yet, have you?" Harry shook his head. "Well, I'm sure it will be arriving anytime soon, the initiation being next Friday and all." Draco said. They stood there for a moment not saying anything until Draco moved to the window.

"Well Potter, I should be off now. I will see you tomorrow in class." And with that Draco hopped on his broom, and leapt out the window.

"Well that was interesting." Harry thought to himself. He went over to his four poster bed, and lied down. He quickly removed the silencing charm and lock mechanism from the room before turning over and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Their Letters

Chapter 5

The next couple days had gone by faster then Harry would have liked. His Initiation was the next evening, and Harry was a nervous wreck. . . Ha! Now that would be the understatement of the year for sure.

Harry sat on the edge of his four-poster bed. Classes for the day had just ended. Holding his head in his hands, he let out a loud sigh.

"What's the matter with you?" Startled, Harry looked up to see Ron looking at him. His face was full of worry for his friend but he could se the anger still in his eyes. 'Probably from how I yelled at him last night' Harry thought. He then smiled to himself. 'Suck it up princess'.

"Nothing at all, dear Ronnykins. Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" Ron pulled a face at the childish nickname but continued anyway, just glad for the fact that Harry was actually responding in a civilized manner.

"I dunno. For one, you look like shit. You know. . . the whole head in the hands thing?"

"Oh right, yea. I guess your right." He took a glance at the mirror o the wall for effect. "Sorry mate." Harry got up from his four-poster bed. He walked over to Ron and slapped him on the back. "Didn't mean to worry you, ill see you down in the hall." And with that Harry made hi was through the common room and through the portrait, waiting till he was outside to simulate a gagging reflex.

As he closed the door behind him, the fake smile that was plastered on his face, vanished. "There. Now hopefully he'll get the idea that I've been stressed out lately. Then he'll tell Hermione, and then those two will tell Dumble-dork, who'll tell the staff, and then all suspicions of Evil Harry will be gone." Harry laughed a cruel laugh.

"Perfect."

---------------------

Over in the Slytherin Common room, Draco was dealing with the stress of the Initiation much better then Harry. In fact, Draco was going around bragging to anyone who would listen, and everyone would, that tomorrow would be his Initiation. He would be a Deatheater. One of Lord Voldemort's faithful supporters.

"Faithful servant you mean!" Yelled a 7th year Slytherin, who happened to be near by when Draco was telling Millicent about his new soon to be Deatheater status.

"Ha! Servant? A Malfoy serves no one, not even the Dark Lord. We support him, we do not serve him. Support, Serve." He looked at the 7th year, "See the difference moron? Don't put down others when your parents couldn't even make it into Master's inner circle if they tried." The Slytherin turned a brilliant shade of red and walked away defeated.

Draco quickly became bored telling the same story over and over again, so he left the Common Room and ventured out into the Hallways of the Castle. It wasn't like anyone doubted he'd be a Deatheater in the first place. He was a Malfoy. Also known as a born Deatheater. Draco was a follower before he left the womb.

As Draco walked along the empty Corridors, he thought about what everyone would say if they knew Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, the boy who everyone thought was going to be the downfall of his Master, was betraying them all along. "Oh now that would be the day." Draco was then snapped out of his thoughts as he ran right into the chest of someone. He was about to apologize when he looked up. The traitor.

"What would be the day Mr. Malfoy?" Snape was smirking as usual, but with a hint of humour as he had found Draco talking to himself.

"Oh, nothing that you'd be interested in Professor. Anyway, I'd best be off to dinner. I'm quite famished." He patted his stomach to emphasis his hunger. "Goodbye Professor." And as Draco was about to turn the corner, he whispered to himself in disgust, "Traitor".

Draco walked into the Great Hall. It was full of laughter and chatter. "Must be late" he thought to himself, as he saw all the tables full with students. "Stupid Snape. Making me late for my supper". He made his way over to the Slytherin table. The food had not yet been set on the table. He looked up at the Teachers Table, and found that there were no teachers present. "Oh come on where is everyone?"

Draco was about to turn around and start complaining about the wait, when two jet black owls with white tips on the wings came swooping into the Great Hall. Everyone stopped their chatter to see who was receiving mail at such an odd time.

The owls stopped above the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables, and dropped a letter in front of Draco, and two in front of Harry. Everyone looked on, waiting for them to open their letters and see what they were about. Harry and Draco made eye contact both nodded in agreement that they would be opened later. . . away from the Great Hall. They had enough spot light on them right now as it was.

As soon as the owls swooped out of Hall, the doors flew open, and in piled the teachers, all looking quite flustered. They all made their way to the Head Table and when everyone was settled Dumbledore stood up.

"Terribly sorry about the wait, but the doors to the Great Hall seemed to be blocked." Dumbledore looked around and chuckled at all the hungry faces. "So, did we miss anything?" One of the Ravenclaw 1st years yelled out,

"Food Professor!"

"Ah, yes. Of course. You all look mighty hungry." And with a wave of his hands the tables filled with food.


	6. Chapter 6: Chattin With Pansy

Chapter 6

"Hey, Harry. Who's the letter from?" Ron leaned over Harry's right shoulder, trying to peak at the senders name.

"Tell us Harry! Oh, did Malfoy get the same letter as you? I wonder who it's from, probably from Dumbledore. Or maybe, you and Malfoy haven't been fighting, have you? Because Harry..."

"Hermione please, it's just from Dumbledore. Me and Malfoy are probably just taking the same extra credit course or something." Harry wasn't surprised at how easily, how naturally the lie came out.

Harry could feel someone's gaze on him, without looking, assuming it was Draco's stare, he stood up, excusing himself. He knew that Ron and Hermione wouldn't question him. He also knew Draco would shortly join him when it was safe too, without raising suspicion.

When Harry was out of the hall he followed one of the corridors that lead to the dungeons. At the end of the corridor, he descended the large stone steps and stopped in front of a large painting of a serpent. It was none other then the entrance to Slytherin. Harry whispered the password, and the entrance opened.

Looking in, Harry saw something. Someone deciding to skip dinner was sitting on one of the black leather chairs, staring at the empty fireplace. Hearing the noise of the painting rub against the stone floor, Pansy Parkinson looked up from a letter that looked very similar to his own.

"Oh, hey Harry," Pansy looked back down at her letter, concern etched across her face, "get your letter yet?"

"Um, yea actually. I just got it. Voldemort send it in the middle of dinner though, not one of hi more brilliant plans I must say. I'm just waiting for Draco. Were supposed to be discussing our plans for the Initiation and such."

"Oh ok. That's cool." Pansy replied, though she didn't seem like she was really taking much interest in what Harry said. She seemed too preoccupied with her letter.

"Hey Pans, what's the matter?" Harry asked as he pulled her over to the leather couch and sat her down, sitting himself beside her.

"Oh nothing Harry. I'm just being silly is all." Harry could easily see that whatever Pansy was worried about, it wasn't just 'silliness'.

"Come on, you know you can tell me. You know you can tell me anything right?" Pansy looked into Harry's eyes and knew he was being sincere. God, she loved Harry to death; the brother she never had. But were her feelings really completely platonic? Ever since Harry had chosen the rightful side, there friendship just seemed to come naturally. Unlike some of the Slytherin boys, Harry actually cared. Seeing the look on his face made her see that she could tell him anything, no matter how silly or stupid it was.

"Well, like I said it's really nothing big, it's just...this is so nerve-wracking! Holy Salazar Harry, look at what I have to live up to. I'm a daughter of a death eater from Master's inner circle for Merlin's sake! I know I'm going to mess up, or at least do something wrong at the ceremony. I can just picture myself tripping on my robe on the way to get the mark from Master." At Pansy's last comment Harry couldn't help but laugh, but the seriousness of Pansy's face made him stop.


	7. Chapter 7: Almost There

"Pansy, Pansy. I think you know, just as well as I do, that you're not going to do anything of the things you just mentioned. Really." Pansy looked on in amazement.

"I really can't understand how you're so calm about this Harry, your not nervous at all!"

"Oh, I'm definitely nervous, I'm just really good at hiding it, and besides I don't think I have enough fingers to count how many encounters I've had with the Dark lord anyway, he's just another person, except more, you know?." Pansy nodded in understanding.

"Well I guess it feels better to know I'm not the only one. Thanks for talking Harry. I really do feel a lot better." Pansy smiled at Harry, and right on cue, Draco walked in.

He took a seat where pansy had previously been sitting and without a word started to open his letter as did Harry. The letter read,

Dear Mr. Potter,

Your Initiation will be tonight. You and your fellow future Deatheaters will meet in Hogsmeade, in the Hog's Head where you will take a portkey to the location. Be there 9 sharp. Do NOT forget your masks.

Instead of being signed with the name Voldemort, his dark mark was singed into the page. Harry smiled at himself. Short and to the point. Just how he liked it. He didn't have time for mindless chitchat. One of the main differences between Lord Voldemort and Dumbledore. Dumbledore never got straight to the point and beat around all the details, which had already roved to be a fatal characteristic to possess.

"Well then, where should I meet everyone?" Harry was the only one not in Slytherin house attending the ceremony, "hopefully I'll be able to sneak out without being noticed. Frankly I don't have any patience left to be bothered right now." he added.

"Well Potter, fathers given me enough invisibility cloaks for all of us...you've got your own right?" Harry nodded. "Good. Anyway, with those we won't have any trouble getting out so meet in the entrance hall at 8:15. That'll give us enough time to get to town and portkey out. Might even get a few minutes. Better early then late with You-Know-Who I suppose."

Later that Night- 8:00

He looked at the clock and deciding it was time, put down his books and walked up the stairs to his empty dorm room. Walking over to his trunk he pulled out his wand, whispered his unlocking charm-a slightly more advanced version of Alohomora- and started rooting through it. He found what he was looking for and draped it over himself. Harry took a quick glance in the full length mirror on the bathroom door, made sure he was completely hidden from view and made his way to the Common Room.

'Perfect timing' he thought to himself. Right as he came down the stairs, Neville and Dean came through the entrance. Now was his chance to get out of the common room. He stealthily made his way across the room, avoiding all objects and people blocking his way. He slipped through the space between the painting and the wall just in time, his skinny frame finally coming in handy for something. "Thank god for fast metabolisms" he whispered to himself, chuckling.

Looking at his watch which read 8:10, he started to run, as he only had 5 minutes to get to the Entrance Hall.

Inside the Entrance Hall-8:20

'Dammit potter!' Draco cursed silently. Couldn't he manage to be on time just once? Draco remembered Harry being late for every single meeting with Voldemort they had. But just then out of thin air, Harry's head appeared. ''Bout Bloody time.'

Draco showed his head too, and whispered loudly "Let's get going. Were already late. What took you so long anyway?"

Harry walked over to them, "Moving Stairs." he said briefly, walking past the group of Slytherin, towards the huge oak doors. Draco silently thanked Salazar for putting his Common Room in the dungeons...where there were no moving staircases.

They silently made their way to the Hog's Head on top of the graveled road. There were about seven of them getting initiated tonight. Lucky number seven.

When they reached the 'OPEN' sign leading into the Hog's Head they all removed their cloaks. Making sure he had his mask, he dug into his pocket to make sure it was still there. It was. Inhaling deeply, he opened the door. He held it open for Draco then looked around while waiting for the others to come in.

"What do you reckon the portkey is Malfoy?" Malfoy continued looking around the filthy pub, shrugging. Draco went over to the counter and waved the man working over.

"'S'cuse me Sir, do you have anything here waiting for us?" he asked as he pointed towards the others. The man said nothing but cocked his head to the right, indicating seven little shot glasses sitting in a row on a table in the far back, out of view from the pub entrance.

Harry watched as Draco asked the Barman then followed his eyes towards the table with the shot glasses. He beckoned to the others to follow him and they headed to the hidden table.

Draco quickly joined them. "Well, here we go." they all picked up a shot glass and all felt the familiar jerk of the portkey.


	8. Chapter 8: The Initiation

Chapter 7

Harry's feet landed hard on the cold stone floor of what could only be an unused basement, judging by the strong smell of must, something similar to the smell of a rotting...something, floating in the air.

The room was a plain, square-shaped room, with no windows (obviously, it's a basement). The walls were bare stone except one single portrait which hung in front of the group.

Harry reached into his pocket and reached out his mask and fitted it over his face. He could hear the others moving to put on their own masks...sensing everyone was ready he, followed closely by Draco and the rest, slowly made his way to portrait.

Harry didn't exactly understand what he was supposed to do. He looked at Draco who was now standing on his left.

"Were you told about any passwords?" Draco shook his head soundlessly. They both turned their heads to the rest of the future Deatheaters and they all mimicked Draco, shaking their heads.

There was a sudden rattling coming from the portrait and every pair of eyes in the room watched as the portrait began to open. Harry held his breath and began his march to darkness.

The room was unbelievably huge; they couldn't tell they were even in a basement anymore, which they probably weren't. The walls were covered in tapestries of war, turmoil and suffering that made the hair on Harry's neck stand up as he viewed each one. He shivered unnoticeably. As he continued examining the room he noticed thick drapes of black and silver hung from the high, arched ceiling. The air was thick with power it was almost unbearable. They all walked in line, in formation as practiced, to the centre of the room where several circles were formed; the inner circle being the most trusted and loyal of all the Dark Lord's supporters.

Standing in the centre of the circles was Voldemort himself. He wore no mask, letting his pale, sickly face stick out, contrasting greatly with his black robes.

His snake like slits, made to be eyes, glowed an intense red. The recruited made their own semi circle around their Lord, then, simultaneously, bowed down, their foreheads inches from the rough stone floor. Everything was silent.

Voldemort walked by each cloaked wizard and witch individually, watching, as if he were trying to look inside them, to find their true purpose for the power they were sure to gain through joining him. He returned to his post in the centre.

"I'm sure you all know why we are here. Tonight I am extremely pleased to invite a handful of students into my many ranks of followers. I'm sure we will all appreciate a little new blood around here." He smirked as he looked around the room. "Now, let the initiation begin."

One by one, each person was told to stand and was beckoned forward. Harry was first in line.

Harry stood up from the floor and made his way to the centre of the ranks to face Voldemort. He held his head high, in an almost Malfoy fashion, his body language not showing for one second any sign of fear. He looked Voldemort straight in the eye, waiting.

Then, low so no one but him and the semi circle of teens could hear, Voldemort hissed, "Well Mr. Potter... I would have never imagined this day would ever come. I'm glad you've finally seen the light in the dark." And with that simple statement he whispered some incoherent spell then pressed his wand tip into Harry's left forearm.

The pain seared through his entire arm, spreading through his body, coursing through every vain, artery and nerve. Before he even had a chance to visibly react the pain was gone, reduced to just to a dull ache around the mark. He wouldn't have shown any reaction anyway. Something Harry had learned long ago from a certain Lucius Malfoy was that letting your true feelings show was only a sign of weakness.

"It is done. Welcome Deatheater. You may now join the ranks." Harry bowed his head, turned swiftly on his heal and strode through each circle until he reached just beyond the outermost. He created a new circle, showing a new generation of followers.

After each person was brought into the group, and Voldemort had bellowed out his final speech, they were all dismissed. Some disapparated in groups, some stayed, whispering to each other, slowly making their way out of the room. Draco walked over to Harry.

"Congrats mate!" Draco shook Harry's hand excitedly. "Man Potter, I've been waiting my whole LIFE for this, and now it's finally here. I mean, look at us! Look at what we've become. Things are definitely going to start looking up. Shit Harry...We completely OWN Hogwarts now. It's ours to own...to rule!" Harry agreed with Draco, their new found status could practically get them anything they wished for. Their wish would be EVERYONES to grant, if they knew what was good for them anyway. Harry chuckled and patted Draco on the back.

"Well, I'll be heading back to my dorm...I'll see you and the others in class tomorrow I guess."

"You sure you don't want to stay in the dungeon tonight for the celebration?" Draco's smirk shown across his face. Once again Harry just chuckled.

"Nah, I think I'll pass Draco. Weasley's probably waiting up for me as we speak. I swear, the boys in love with me. See you later." Draco laughed, nodding his goodbye and moved onto the next crowd of people throughout the room.

Harry went over to the corner of the room, closed his eyes about to picture the Hog's Head in his mind to apparate when he heard someone call his voice from behind. He opened his eyes and rotated his neck to look. He saw a small familiar figure running towards him. Out of breath she greeted him.

"I thought I'd missed you!" Harry knew now that it was Pansy.

"Nearly, but no." he replied. He could feel her bright smile shine through the mask towards him. He knew where his feelings stood with Pansy and he sure as hell hoped she held the same for him. Pansy was the only girl that he had ever truly had feelings for. Not just some fling or crush. No, Pansy was definitely special. Harry had become so entranced with his thoughts of her that he didn't even notice her waving her hand in his face.

"Hey! You in there?"

"Oh! Sorry Pansy...I was just thinking." Her voice was then etched with worry, mixed with curiosity.

"Thinking about what exactly, Harry?" 'Well, better now then never" he thought to himself.

"About you." He replied simply, showing the smirk he'd grown quite accustomed to. There was a silence and Harry knew she didn't know what to say, so he spoke instead.

"I want you Pansy. I need you." His words were blended with his lust for her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him. Looking around he noticed almost everyone had left the hall. He looked back at Pansy, the desire for her showing in his eyes. He gently pulled off her mask exposing her red tinted cheeks. He looked into her eyes, searching for anything that might mirror the way he felt right now. She sent him her own smirk and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck. With one hand she removed his mask and she let it fall to the ground. Running her thumb along his cheek, she sent what felt like an electric current through his body. She brought her lips up to his ear. He could feel her warm breath on his cold skin that made him tremble even more as she whispered,

"If you need me so bad, why don't you take me." She then looked at him, the smirk now replaced by a seductive smile. Harry bowed his head down, about to make feel her lips against his when she suddenly pulled back.

Harry looked at her in confusion. Her smile gone, her smirk right back in place, she giggled at him. She bent down and picked both of their masks and, as she threw him his own she giggled again.

"Gotta go, see you tomorrow Harry." And she apparated on the spot.

Harry stood there, dumbfounded. "What the hell just happened?" Harry shrugged to no one in particular and replaced his mask, deciding to take a much needed walk instead of apparating right away. Leaving through the same door he had come in, but as a completely different person, with the Dark Mark shining a rich black against his pale skin, he headed back to the only real home he had ever known but without a single regretful thought in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The next morning Harry awoke thanking the heavens that it was the weekend and there were no classes. He thought of the celebrations in the Slytherin common room and laughed to himself, knowing that they probably felt even more grateful then he.

He sat up in his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Are these new robes of yours, Harry?" Harry jumped in surprise before fixing a look of horror towards Seamus who was currently holding his Deatheater robes. Memories of how he had dropped his robes carelessly on the floor and dropped into bed the night before and thoughts of how even his own stupidity surprised him sometimes began running through his head before any answer to Seamus' question could even be processed. Finally, taking his gaze away from the robes to Seamus, he responded.

"Um, yea. I got them from Hogsmeade from that really nice shop…you know, up on the hill there…" Harry felt an intense need to roll his eyes at himself but Seamus seemed more then welcome to do that for him.

"Yea, whatever Harry, they're really nice. Think I might get myself some of those." Harry could barely contain his laughter as he pictured Finnegan ever even allowing Deatheater robes come close to him. Seamus kept his eyes on Harry for a moment then, without a word, left the room.

Harry mumbled to himself in confusion as he too rose from his bed and headed out of the room. But before leaving through the door turned around and picked his robes off the edge of his bed and set them in the bottom of his trunk. He piled all of his other robes and school supplies on top of them and closed the trunk, scolding himself for once again being as careless as he was.

-------------------------

As he sat in the great Hall he could feel someone's eyes on him but when he lifted his eyes to look at Draco, Draco was in deep conversation with another one of the Slytherins. Looking down the table of Slytherins he came upon Pansy who was staring right back at him with a playful smile upon her face. Quickly she rose from her bench and breaking her gaze, made her way along all the tables and finally to the doors of the hall.

He rose from the table as inconspicuously as he could, which wasnt very inconspicuous at all, as his hormones got the best of him and he practically ran from his seat to the door after her.

As he had hoped for, Pansy was waiting for him around the corner away from the view of the doors he had just come through. She leaned against the wall behind her, a seductive smile playing on her lips. She giggled and made a run towards the dungeon steps.

Halfway down the hallway he quickly caught up to her and with a slight shriek from Pansy, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. He slowly made a trail of passionate kisses down the nape of her neck as she reached behind her and ran her hands through his hair.

Pansy turned around as Harry held his grip around her. She playfully pushed him up against the wall behind them and slowly brought her lips up to his, barely brushing them before she suddenly jerked her head to the right as they heard footsteps coming towards them from the dungeons. Pansy looked back towards Harry desperately.

"We'll have to finish this later. Now quick, you have to go!" and with one short kiss she shoved Harry back up the stairs.

Instead of heading back to the Great Hall Harry decided to go back to the common room and spend the rest of the morning winding down from his encounter with Pansy.

Before he could say the password, the portrait opened and out came Ron with Seamus in a hurry. Without saying a word to Harry they rushed past him and without a second thought, Harry entered the opened doorway.

He walked through the empty common room and up to the boy's dorm. He laid down on his back staring up to the ceiling of his four poster thinking mostly of Pansy and how much of a tease she was. He felt himself lying on a lump and reached behind his pillow grasping his mask. Sitting up in bed he looked towards his trunk. What he saw made his heart leap out from his chest as he jumped up from his bed.

He now saw that his trunk was half opened; held open by a pair of socks hanging half in, half out that he knew hadn't been there when he had out away his robes earlier that morning. Now in panic mode, he ran to his trunk and began throwing all its contents out to get to the bottom of the trunk where his Deatheaters robes were. As he threw out robe after robe he quickly came to the bottom of the trunk. His robes were missing. As he came to this realization, all he could think was that they didn't get his mask. His robes could have been found anywhere in Hogsmeade, as unlikely as it was to have robes of silk in his trunk. Everything would be okay he repeated to himself. So mentally exhausted by this point, he fell back onto bed shoving the mask under his pillow, fixing a powerful invisibility spell on it.

--------

"What do you mean, 'it's not_ enough_'?" By now Ron was completely red in the face from rage and Seamus' face could be likened to the same. "What else would robes this nice be for? It would explain everything!"


End file.
